Almost Lost You
by StarBlueGirl21
Summary: When a strange person name Patrick came to Smallville. Clark notice something weird about him, but before Clark can figure it out,Patrick decided to target Lois which can put Lois life in jeopardy. Clark realize his feeling toward Lois. Can he save her?
1. Chapter 1

Almost Lost You

Disclaimer: This is an interesting story

Couple: Lois and Clark

**Started out at the Talon **

Lois was working the shift at the Talon when Clark enter

Clark: Lois! Are you busy right now?

Lois: What do you think smallville? Today I have a lot of customer to serve so I kind of in a hurry right now

Clark: Oh I see

Lois Very funny smallville

Lois turns to the customers

Lois: Yes what would you like?

Customer #1: I like some coffee

Customer # 2: Double espresso

Lois: Coffee and Double espresso coming up

Lois was making order quick while Clark was smiling at Lois working

Lois: (To the customer #1 #2) here is your order you ask for

Customer # 1: Thank you. You are a sweet women

Customer # 2: I think you and that boy (point to Clark) looks great together as a couple of lovers.

Lois looks at Clark in a weird way and so does Clark

Clark: Lois what wrong did that customer say something that bother you a lot?

Lois: No they said that I'm sweet that all

Clark: You are sweet and pretty too.

Clark smile at Lois and Lois did the same to Clark.

Lois: Thank you for that comment. That's really made my day better than before.

Clark: Well I guess I should get going now. Hey I was just wondering if you could have dinner with me and my mom at my house. So what do you think?

Lois: Sure that would be great Clark!

Clark: Well see ya later at my place.

Lois: Okay

Clark turns and begins to walk toward the Talon door when he saw a figure looking through the Talon window with a camera. Clark quickly approaches the figure.

Clark: Hey what are you doing?

Clark grabs the person by the shirt.

Patrick: I'm just doing my project

Clark: What's project you are doing there?

Clark looks at the person in a suspicious way.

Patrick: I have to find a restaurant to work so that I can do a presentation on it.

Clark: Oh look I sorry for middle ago.

Patrick: Don't worry about it. I'm Patrick Hilton

Patrick bought his hand out

Clark; I'm Clark Kent.

Patrick: Nice to meet you Clark. Well I have to go now. See again Clark.

Clark: Same with you.

Patrick left

Fade out

**At the Kent Place at Night **

Lois: The food is great! Thank you Mrs. Kent

Martha: You welcome and that's was nice of you to come over.

Lois: No problem. I always like to come over to eat with you guys.

Clark: Maybe you should come over and have dinner with us every day.

Martha: Yeah how about it Lois

Lois looks at Martha and Clark

Lois: Okay but now I have to go home now.

Martha: Lois you can stay here for the night. You can sleep in Clark's room.

Lois. Thanks Mrs. Kent. I really appreciate but I have to go because I have a shift to do early in the morning. Maybe in weekend would be great.

Martha: Well that fine.

Clark: Lois let me take you home

Martha and Lois hug

Lois;: Thank you for the dinner.

Martha: You welcome honey and you are welcome come here anytime you want.

Lois: Bye Mrs. Kent

Lois and Clark left.

**Scene at the Talon **

Lois: Clark thanks. You can go home now.

Lois walks to the Talon door and open the door with her keys.

Clark: Lois

Lois: Yeah

Clark walks up to Lois. He quickly grabs Lois and kiss her quickly then he let go

Lois: What that for?

Clark: I just want to give you a good night kiss

Lois: Well thanks

Clark: Bye

Lois: Bye

Clark got in his car and drove off. Lois lifts her hand to her lips where Clark kissed her. After that she left inside.

**Scene at the Talon at night in Lois's room**

Lois is in her room getting ready for bed She can still remember the kiss Clark gave her.

Lois's mind: Did that mean something. No it just a stupid kiss that all

Lois snap out of her thought

Lois: Come on Lois you have to get to bed because you have a shift to do tomorrow.

Lois was about to go to her bed when suddenly a figure came up behind her and put a napkin over her mouth and nose Lois punch the figure in his stomach and figure fell down on the floor. Lois got up and reach for the phone and quickly dial 911 but the figure got up and quickly grab the phone out of Lois hand and toss it on the floor. Lois tries to reach the phone but the figure pinned her down on the floor. Lois tried to fight the figure off of her but the figure tighten the grip

911 voices: 911 what is your emergency

Lois tries to struggle to get to the phone but she was injure hard on the floor so she tries to scream

Lois: HmmHmmmHmmm

911 voices: Hello hello

911 hang up

Lois tried to struggle again but she fainted and unconscious and the figure got her off the floor and carry her away.

FADED AWAY

**Next day at Talon**

There were a lot of customers waiting in line when Lana came in and saw.

Lana: Hey what's going on?

Worker # 1: Lois Lane is not here today and we don't what to do. We tried to call her but she didn't answers her phone.

Lana: Lois would never do this. Okay I'm going to take her place for today. Now you go and do what you need to do.

Worker# 1: Okay

Lana quickly change in Lois work clothes and rush to the counter.

Lana: What would like?

The customer told Lana what they want and quickly do their order. Martha came in

Martha: Hi Lana

Lana: Hey Mrs. Kent

Martha: Lana where Lois? Did she go somewhere today?

Lana: No I didn't see her all day. I came here a while ago and one of her worker told me that she wasn't even here when they came

Martha: Thank you. I going upstairs to see if she is there

Lana: Okay no problem if Lois comes back I will tell her that you were looking for her

Martha: Thank you Lana

Lana: No problem Mrs. Kent

Martha went upstairs.

**Upstairs in Lois's room**

Martha came in and sees that Lois wasn't there so Martha look around and saw her cell phone wide open on the floor. Martha got worried so she picks up Lois's cell phone and quickly went downstairs.

**Downstairs, the Talon**

Lana was still taking orders when Martha came down and Lana noticed

Lana: So Is Lois upstairs?

Martha: No I found her cell phone on the floor and I saw her jacket that she wore yesterday at my place was lying on her bed. Did she come back yet?

Lana: No but I think something is wrong. Why don't you call Clark and Chloe maybe they can figure out what is going on

Martha: Thank you Lana I will do that. If she ever comes back, you call me. I will be home all day. In fact I'm going home right now to call Clark

Lana: Okay be careful Mrs. Kent

Martha: Same with you Lana. Bye

Lana: Bye

Lana continues Lois job and Martha left, headed back to the Kent's place.

Please Review! I appreciate it.


	2. Chapter 2

**Scene at Chloe's Place**

Chloe: Clark um I want to ask you a question but I feel that I shouldn't be asking

Clark: Chloe just ask the question

Chloe: How are things going between you and Lana?

Clark: I don't want to talk about Lana because we are not together anymore because she with Lex and that is how it's going to be for her and that fine with me

Chloe: Clark I'm really sorry that I asked that question

Clark: Chloe I'm not mad at you I just don't want to talk or hear about Lana

Chloe: Okay

Clark: Did you tell Lana about my secret?

Chloe: No not even Lex or Lois at all

Clark: I trust you Chloe

Suddenly Clark's phone ring. Clark pick up

Clark: Hello

Martha: Clark is that you?

Clark: Yeah it's me

Martha: Thank god you pick

Clark: Mom what's wrong

Martha: Clark! Lois is missing

Clark: How?

Martha: I went to Talon and I can't find her anywhere. I tried to call her but I found her phone on the floor in her room in the Talon.

Clark: Mom when was the last time you saw her?

Martha: Last night when she had dinner with us

Clark: Mom just stays at home and don't go anywhere I will find her soon. Just stay home and lock the door and don't leave the house:

Martha: Ok Clark, be careful:

Clark: Okay bye mom

Martha: Bye

Clark and Martha hung up

Chloe was worried and had a feeling that something is wrong.

Chloe: Clark what's wrong? Why did Mrs. Kent call you?

Clark was pausing for a moment but then he turned and face toward Chloe.

Clark: Chloe, Lois is missing

Chloe: What!

Clark: I had to find her Chloe.

Clark was about to leave but Chloe stop him

Chloe: Wait! We had to find out who might kidnap Lois. Let stay here and I look up in my laptop for clues. Clark thinks who could do this?

Clark thinks for a while and he had a flashback

FLASHBACK

Patrick: I'm just doing my project

Clark: What's project you are doing there?

Clark looks at the person in a suspicious way.

Patrick: I have to find a restaurant to work so that I can do a presentation on it.

Patrick: Nice to meet you Clark. Well I have to go now. See again Clark.

END OF FLASHBACK

Clark: I think I know who it is?

Chloe: Who is it?

Clark: His name is Patrick Hilton

Chloe search for Patrick Hilton and it came up as a result.

Chloe: Clark I find his profile

Clark and Chloe look at Patrick files

Clark: He told that he is doing a restaurant project

Chloe: Let see what he really do for a job

Chloe type in more information about Patrick and it appear more information

Chloe: Uh Clark I don't think he working for a project on a restaurant. It's said that he has been in jail before but he escape. Clark he a sniper with a meteor showers technique. He is unstoppable.

Clark: Oh my god Lois is in trouble

Chloe: What do you mean?

Clark: Chloe I saw him and knew that something is wrong but I though that he just a new kid or person around here. I saw him taking picture and holding a camera.

Chloe: We have to find Lois before it's too late.

Clark: Chloe can you search on the location where Patrick leave

Chloe: No problem

Chloe type in Patrick in the location map

Chloe: Clark I got it. Be careful

Clark: I'm glad that I can trust you

Chloe smile at Clark as Clark did the same to Chloe. After that Clark speed away

Meanwhile in the basement

Lois woke up with a headache.

Lois: Where am I?

Lois was looking around. She was really scared when suddenly she heard a door slam which made her jump.

Patrick: I see you are awake

Lois: Where am I

Patrick: You're in a place that no one will find out. I'm sure Clark is falling for my trap thinking that my location is on the computer source.

Lois: What do you want from me?

Patrick; I just want you to be my bride or you can suffer

Lois: In your dream

Patrick: Fine we have your way

Patrick grabs Lois as she tries to fight him off

Lois: Let Go Of Me!

Patrick slams her face on the table and then he grab her hair and toss her on the ground hurting her ankle. Lois screamed in pain and also crying a lot. Patrick suddenly grab her again putting her in the chair. She tried to struggle to get him off of her so that she can get free but he slap her hard in the face. After that he put a metal piece bracelet on both of her hands, then he shock her making scream and crying.

Meanwhile Clark came to a house and start to opening the door. He searches around the place when a old man came in.

Old Man: Who are looking for?

Clark: Patrick Hilton

Old Man: Patrick doesn't leave here

Clark: What! Where Patrick now?

Old Man: He at the warehouse

Clark; Thank you

Old Man: Bye

Clark came out and super speed to the warehouse


	3. Chapter 3

**At the Warehouse**

Lois was on the floor unconscious when she woke with pain around her. She tries to get up but her leg was not balanced and that she was in pain a lot. Lois search around and find a stick and she reach for it. She use the stick help her stand up. Lois quickly reach for the step. As she walk up the step Patrick was standing at the door with a smile on her face before Lois can move, Patrick kick her in the stomach sending her tumble down the step down the floor. He grab Lois and started to kissed her on the neck. He rip some of her shirt revealing some of her bra. Patrick slam Lois on the table and continue to kissed around her body. Patrick grab her and put her in a container fill with water. Lois was laying down in the container. Patrick look at Lois and smile the he place a rose on top of the container and left. Meanwhile Clark was outside of the warehouse. Clark super- speed quickly into the warehouse. Patrick was just walking out when Clark came in.

Clark: Patrick! Where is she?

Patrick: I don't know what you are talking about Clark. There is no one here.

Clark: I know who you really are

Patrick: That's too bad because you not going anywhere because once I through with you. I'm outta here for good. So if you want to live. I suggest you move out of my way.

Clark: Not unless you tell me where she is

Patrick: Fine have it your way

Patrick attack Clark sending him flying into the wall

Patrick: I told you not to mess with me and now that you did, you wish that you haven't been here the first place.

**Meanwhile Chloe Place**

Chloe was pacing around the room worried about Clark.

Chloe: That's it I'm calling for help Clark.

Chloe pick up the phone and dial the Kent's House number and Martha picked up

Martha: Hello

Chloe: Hello Mrs. Kent. It's me Chloe. I think Clark is in trouble and I headed to the warehouse to help Lois

Martha: Chloe drive to Kent's place and picked me up. I'm going with you.

Chloe: Okay I will right there in a minute

Martha: Bye

Chloe: Bye

Chloe hang up the phone and grab her key off the counter. Chloe went to her car and quickly drove to the Kent's place.

**Back to the ware house **

Lois was struggle tries to get out the container. She hit the container with her hand but the container didn't see to budge at all.

**At the Kent's Place**

Martha was sitting on the couch looking at Jonathan Kent picture, her husband when Chloe came rushing in.

Chloe: Mrs. Kent let's go. We have no time left.

Martha quickly got up the couch and rush out the door with Chloe and got in Chloe's car then Chloe drove quickly to the warehouse.

**Back at the Warehouse**

Clark and Patrick was still fighting when Clark toss Patrick across the room. Clark was upset as he approaches Patrick. Patrick hold out a Green Kryptonite in his hand making Clark collapse on the ground in pain before Clark can get his hand on. Patrick grab Clark and drag him in a room.

Martha and Chloe enter the Warehouse searching for Clark and Lois.

**Meanwhile in the container**

Lois was still struggle to get out when her vision become blur and Lois was barely opening her eye. As her vision faded to black, image of her family appear in her mind in randomly. They were her times with the Kent's, Clark who always save her and how they met and also times they have been together. Chloe how she talk to her cousin in fun time and sad time oh and Lana too how she met Lana on the day Lana saves her life. It's started to get blurry than before.

Lois mind voice: If only I tell Clark that I care about him and that I love him.

Then it faded to dark for Lois

**Back to the Warehouse Scene **

Chloe and Martha are searching for Lois and Clark

Chloe: Why don't we split up?

Martha: Chloe you search for Clark and I will search for Lois.

Chloe: Okay

Martha and Chloe went in different direction.

Martha: Lois!

Chloe: Clark!

**In a room **

Patrick was beaten up Clark using the Green Kryptonite

Clark: Where is she?

Patrick: She probably dead right now or in the gutter

Clark: WHAT DID YOU DO TO HER!

Clark is now upset

Patrick: Nothing I just let her go to a place where there will be no pain for her. I'm just doing something good for her.

Clark: NO YOU BASTARD!

Patrick: Why do you care so much about Lois? Aren't you in love with Lana Lang? You should be glad that she out of your life. Think about Clark, how you treat Lois when you are with her.

Clark was in pain and realized how he been treating Lois all this time.

Clark: Please let her go. Take me instead of her

Patrick: Oh I don't need to take neither of you because you will see each other on the other side. Goodbye Clark Kent

Patrick was going to stab Clark in the chest with the green kryptonite when Chloe shot him in the head and Patrick collapse on the ground.

Chloe: Clark

Chloe drop the gun and rush to Clark and untie him

Chloe: Are you okay Clark

Clark: I'm fine. Where Lois?

Chloe: Mrs. Kent is looking for her right now

Clark: We have to find her

Chloe: Let go

Clark and Chloe rush out and search for Martha and Lois

**Meanwhile...**

Martha was still looking for Lois when she came to a room that has a lock on it. Martha tries to open it but it didn't budge so she took a stick that is lying on the ground next to door and smash the lock which broke off. Martha opens the door and sees a container with water in it. As Martha approaches it she saw Lois laying in it so she rushes over to Lois. Martha saw that Lois is badly bruise open and not breathing at all.

Martha: Oh my god Lois!

Martha try to open the container but it didn't budge at all. Martha was getting scared and worried about Lois

Martha is trying to open the container

Martha: Come on open! Lois hang on! Lois wake up! Don't die on us! Come on open it!

Martha tries a lot but she didn't get it open and Martha is now crying and pounding the container

Martha: Lois! No! Lois! Nooo!

Martha is still crying when she heard Chloe and Clark voice

Chloe voice: Lois! Mrs. Kent!

Clark voice: Lois! Mom! Where are you?

Martha: Clark I'm in here! Hurry!

Clark and Chloe was still searching when they heard Martha voice and they quickly rush to the room. Clark and Chloe came in room and saw Martha standing there looking scared.

Clark: Mom where Lois?

Chloe notice the container and realize that Lois is trap inside the container.

Chloe: Clark!

Clark looks in Chloe direction and saw the container. He quickly rushes to the container and saw that Lois is bruise up pretty bad and that her eye is shut. Chloe was scared and worried.

Chloe: Clark! Do something quickly.

Clark lifts the container and yanked it open, throwing it to the ground. Clark pull Lois out the water and container.

Chloe: Clark she not breathing

Clark: Come Lois don't give up on me

Chloe do CPR on Lois but it didn't work. Chloe is now crying.

Chloe: (crying) Lois please don't go. Wake up

Clark: No I will not let you die on me

Clark did CPR on Lois

Clark: Come on Lois don't leave us now!

Clark was still doing CPR but then he give up because he saw that Lois didn't wake up at all. Clark is now crying with Chloe and Martha. Clark hugs Lois in his arm and gently laid her down.

Clark (crying): It's my fault

Martha (crying): No it's not your fault Clark

Chloe (crying): Don't blame yourself for this. Lois wouldn't want this way at all.

Clark, Chloe, and Martha were still crying when Lois spit out water and blood out of her mouth. Clark rushes over to Lois and held her in his arm with Chloe and Martha.

Clark: Lois

Chloe: Oh my god I though you left me

Martha: Lois thank god you made it

Lois notice that everyone around her was crying. She couldn't move or speak a lot. So she smile as Clark smooth her hair with his hand

Lois: Clar... Clark

Before Lois can continue she fainted out in Clark hand.

Clark: Lois

Chloe: Clark Go

Martha: Take Lois to the hospital. We will drive there after you.

Clark nod his head at Martha and Chloe then he super speed with Lois in his hand to the hospital.


	4. Chapter 4

**At the Hospital**

Clark carries Lois in and a nurse quickly rushes over to Clark.

Nurse: What happened?

Clark: She got an accident

Nurse quickly calls for the assistant. The nurse assistants quickly put Lois on the stretcher and rush her to the emergency room. The nurse stops Clark.

Nurse: She will be ok. Why don't you sit right there (point to the chair) and wait for her.

Clark nod his head at Nurse and the Nurse went back to work while Clark sat in the chair and wait. Later on Martha and Chloe rush in and over to Clark.

Chloe: How is she

Clark: I don't know yet. Right now I'm really scared for her.

Martha: Clark, Lois will make it through like many other times when you and I save her life.

Chloe: Mrs. Kent is right. We can't give up hope yet.

Martha and Chloe sat down on the chairs next to Clark when the doctor came out. Clark rush up to the doctor with Chloe and Martha right behind him.

Clark: How is she?

Doctor: And you guys are

Martha: She lived with us

Chloe: I'm her cousin Chloe

Doctor: She fine for now but she haven't woke up yet. She was injuries a lot. If she woke before midnight then she safe and if she doesn't wake up, I guess you say good-bye to her.

Clark was in pain when he heard what the doctor said. Clark, Chloe, and Martha came in Lois room. Lois is hook up to a machine and she wearing the hospital clothes. Clark came over and held Lois while Chloe held the other hand.

Chloe: Mrs. Kent why don't I take you home

Martha: No it's okay Chloe. I'm driving Jonathan truck home

Chloe: Well okay be careful

Martha: Okay same with you. Clark! Are you going to be alright?

Clark; Yeah I'll be okay

Martha hugs Clark and Chloe then she left.

Later on at the hospital

It has already passed 9:00 pm and Lois still didn't wake up. Clark and Chloe are both by her side.

Chloe: What happened to you Lois? I just wish I can see what you been through

Clark haven't said a word to anyone or Chloe. Chloe and Clark are silent for while a noise on the motor alert them. Clark and Chloe saw the motor. The motor show a line going straight and Clark and Chloe started to panic.

Clark: Chloe go get the doctor now!

Chloe rush out of the doctor to get the doctor.

Clark. No Lois! Don't Go! Wake Up!

The doctor and nurse rush in with Chloe behind him. Two nurses push Clark and Chloe out of the room

Chloe: Please you got to save her

The Nurse got them outside and she shut the door.

**Outside Lois room**

Chloe: She will be okay Clark. Don't worry.

Chloe put her hand on Clark shoulder and Clark hold Chloe hand for comfort.

**1 minute later**

The doctor came out with the nurses.

Chloe: Is Lois okay

Doctor; She fine! In fact she already woke up

Chloe and Clark hug each other happily and then she hug the doctor

Chloe: Thank you! Thank You!

Chloe let go of the doctor

Doctor: You welcome

The Doctor smile at Chloe and Clark then he left with the nurse. Chloe and Clark came in seeing Lois awake with a small smile on her face.

Chloe: Lois

Lois: Chloe hi

Chloe: I'm glad you are alright

Lois: Me too. I thought I wouldn't make it. I actually saw my mother smiling at me and telling me to go back to you guys.

Clark: I glad you came back. You got me worried a while ago.

Lois: Clark now you know that I wouldn't leave you and Mrs. Kent would I

Clark: No you wouldn't because it's wouldn't be the same without you.

Clark put his hand on top of Lois hands which make Lois jump back a little. Clark notices it and releases her hand.

Chloe: I guess we should get going now

Clark: Yeah me too.

Lois: Chloe can you stay here with me. I don't want to be alone

Chloe: Okay

Lois: Just for tonight because tomorrow I'll be out of the hospital.

Clark: Okay I'll be on my way

Chloe: Bye Clark see you tomorrow

Lois: Bye Clark come back tomorrow

Clark smile at Chloe and Lois then he left out the door. Chloe look at Lois face. Lois face was still bruise and Chloe was worried about her.

Chloe: Are you okay now

Lois: Yeah I fine

Lois hands were shaking.

**The Next Day**

Chloe was helping Lois get out the hospital. Lois was walking on the stick that is on her hand which can easy take it off and put it on.

Chloe: Come on Lois let's go

**Outside**

Clark was waiting for them outside when they came out.

Chloe: Hey let's go

Clark: Come on Lois you going to stay at the Kent for awhile

Lois; Okay

Clark help Lois get in the truck and Chloe too. After that Clark got in the truck and drove to the Kent's place where another adventure begins.

**_I hope you guys like this story I wrote. Do you really think this story is over? If you did then you are mistake because they is a story that continue where I left of. The story that I writing that continue this story is_ Destined Fate._ Please review to let me know if you like to story or not because the next one will be a lot interesting than this one. Please review_**


End file.
